


not so pleasing a thing

by diascia



Series: Star Trek Flash Fiction [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diascia/pseuds/diascia
Summary: In the back of Spock’s mind there is a list of things he wants but cannot have.





	not so pleasing a thing

    In the back of Spock’s mind there is a list of things he wants but cannot have. Among them: hot chocolate with marshmallows; to return with gracious triumph to Vulcan, Starfleet insignia shining on the chest of his uniform, and look the peers and professors and pedestrians who’d frowned at him for being an illogical half-breed straight in the eye; a hug from his mother; and—and this was the one that had begun to pull on Spock’s thoughts with increasing insistence recently like a child tugging at its parent’s shirtsleeve—the affection of Jim Kirk.

    If Spock is honest with himself, not just affection—love.

    It’s an infuriating feeling, insofar as Spock (who keeps a careful check on his emotions...or at least _tries_ to, with varying levels of success) can be infuriated. He never planned or hoped or dreamed for a romance powerful enough to conquer all logic like the one his parents had—but here he is standing at the entrance to the bridge with his heart in his throat, caught irrationally off-guard by the sight of Jim turning sideways in his chair and greeting Spock with a smile that goes all the way up to his eyes, eyes full of good humor that seem to invite Spock to join in on a joke that only the two of them know.

    And Spock _wants_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm warming up for NaNoWriMo by doing short, quick writing exercises every day, so I may be posting more fic like this in the next couple months. 
> 
> Please comment to let me know what you think! I'm also totally open to prompts, though I can't guarantee that I'll get to yours.


End file.
